death note the act of 1863
by beyond birthday 667
Summary: Due to the Act of 1863 slaves are allowed in Japan. When the kira investigation ends, how does L cope when he's captured as a slave for being British? warning: rape, extreme violence, ect.
1. Chapter 1

The Act of 1863, allowed slave trade in Japan. The Act was never removed, and did not allow any Japan citizens to be captured as slaves. Japan is the only known country to still have slaves, in the year 2000 and after.

The reason the Act was put into law was because America and England were once allies. The staged an attack on Japan back in the 1800's. It killed hundreds of innocent Japan citizens. For the longest time, the war that followed put Japan in debt.

Because there was English and American citizens in Japan after the war, the government decided to put the law in action, to inslave those citizens to help work so that they could pay off the debt. They inslaved those citizens, then let the actual Japan citizens buy them.

The money they used went to the government, and in the year 1952, the debt was payed off. The government went into debate on whether or not to keep the law or abolish it. The profits of the slave-trade was very value able, so the law was never taken out.

That's were this story begins.

L my have been the World's Greatest Detective, and many times help Japan with cases there own detectives could not solve, but they still turned on him.

It all started with the Kira case. Light Yagami was the prime suspect. L had worked side-by-side with him, and when it was proven that it was Amane all along, Light was set free.

Unknown to the Task Force, L was hot on Light's trail, he almost proved that Light was Kira, and Light asked Misa secretly to take the fall for him, and that she would be avenged. For he knew where L was born, thank that one night.

_Light was set free from the handcuffs, and to celebrate, Light's father was going to take Light out drinking, [the law of 1923 let under aged citizens drink as long as they had a license that their parents signed to let them.] and Light had asked if L could go along. He said that L was his 'friend' and that he wanted him to come along. _

_L didn't like to drink, you let things slip when you did, but went along with Light since Light was L's first friend. L didn't plan on drinking, he just went along because Light's father was busy, and he planned on driving Light back to the Head Quarters, and to make sure Light didn't get into any trouble while drinking._

_Light, once there, some how convinced L to drink with him. L was a light drinker, that's all there is to it. It didn't take long for him to get drunk,and they got into a conversation of there past. Light got L to admit that he was from England._

L never did admit that he was an illegal citizen, he didn't have to. No one knew L's real name, so there was no way that he was really a legal citizen. Light, figured this out days after their outing.

So when Misa admitted that she was Kira all along, the case was solved, and Light asked L to speak with him one last time, since there was a chance that they would never see each other again.

Of course that was a trap, Light had told his father everything, and that they were force to capture L. So when L walked into the room, they Task Force pulled their guns on him and he was arrested.

But that same day, Mr. Yagami realized that Light's birthday was coming up, and thought that Light was heart broken to have to have his friend arrested and then later bought. He could tell by Light's face.

So, instead of having L arrested and taken to jail where he would be put through a series of test and later sold at the black market, or slave trade, he decided to buy L before anyone else could have the chance to.

But of course, he had to give L to Light early since it would be hard to hide L in their house without Light knowing.

And Light was, to say the very least, happy. His plan had worked, and now, he would have L, to have his enemy finally bow down to him.

L was taken to the Yagami home that evening. His life as he knew it would change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon, L had arrived at the Yagami house, to which the whole ride he had not said a word. His hands were cuffed behind his back and his feet were also cuffed together, although the chain was not as short.

L was a very calm person, but this was just outrageous. He had helped them catch Kira, and this was how he was being treated. It was just not right. When the car had parked into the drive way, one thing caught his attention.

There was a moving truck parked at the Yagami household. It was relitivly small, so he deducted that they were not moving, but probably only one person. Light. It had to be, he was now old enough too, and probably gotten a job from his father, who was now back on the police force.

Light came out of the house, and waved at his father, who had gotten out of the car, leaving L inside of it. He could not make out what they were saying, but he could see Mr. Yagami giving Light the keys to the car.

How could he have not noticed it before? This wasn't even 's car, but a new one entirely. It was probably Light's, and after a few minutes of explaining, Light made his was over to the car and sat in the passenger's seat.

Once he got into the car, he turned around and stared at L. " Hello, Ryuzaki, how nice to see you again, it is rather unfortunite that you are going to have to go through all of this isn't it? Oh well, at least I am moving out, we will have an entire apartment to ourselves."

L only glared at him, not wanting to actuall say anything about his current situation. "L, you something to me eventally, you are going to be living with me for the rest of your life, and at this rate, it won't be a very long one. I will not take disobetience for you."

Oh the nerve of that guy, L thought, he was probably living this up. This was his own was of getting revenge on L for all those days inprisioned in a cell and handcuffed to him. Turning back around to face the front of the car, Light drove away from his old house.

About twenty to maybe thirty minutes later, they were outside and apartment building, it was very big and expensive looking. Light got out of the car, and came to the back to open the door for L and help him out. After locking the car again, they went into the apartment.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE REALLY IMPORTANT

THIS IS IMPORTANT. I am sick and tired of people telling me that this could never happen in real life. PLEASE STOP! You dont need to say it, i've known it from the start, everything you've said I've known and have hoped that no one would bring it up. I am REALLY self concious about it in the first place. And its gotten to where I just dont think people like it to much and I'm not sure whether I should just take it down or not.

And another thing, I know its short and bad, but this is a 'i dont give a crap' story, I wrote it just because I was extremely bored. If ANY of you like it at all and wish for me to re due it to make it longer and better then just pm me about it.

But as I've said, I dont think people like it at all really. I know i've gotten some good reviews, but still, I keep thinking about it and how crappy it is and that TWO people have already said how impossible it is and blah blah blah. The first time I was like 'screw you im not gonna let it stop me' the second time it was like 'so maybe it is bad after all'

I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!

Do I take it down or what?

If no one says anything, then I'll get the hint and delete it so no one else has to read it.

And for those of you who dont like it, IM SOO SOO SORRY! I guess it was just one of my worser ones.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

First of all I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed, it's only been about a day or so and already i've gotten like 8 or so reviews that have really motivated me.

**THANK YOU ALL YOU DONT KNOW HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME I think Im gonna cry im so happy.**

Soon though i'll take both Authors notes down, but it'll be after I get everything situated. I'm gonna redo the chapters, like make them longer, add more detail to the vauge stuff, and fix the grammer.

And once again thanks to all of you, i send you all my love. and I'll try to take this story as a serious one!


End file.
